Absurda Cenicienta
by FiraLili
Summary: -Yo forjare mi propio destino… y mi propio cuento, feliz o no, volveré a sonreír.


**Hola! Este one-chot lo hice para un concurso. Aun no dan los resultados pero lo quise subir a FanFiction porque sé que será bien recibido como mis otros FF. **

**Quiero agradecer a esas personas que siempre me han seguido en mis Fics, que aún me siguen no soy rápida escribiendo pero es porque quiero que salga de lo mejor para ustedes, disculpadme por los tantos días que esperan para leer la continuación pero en verdad me alegre ver su reviews. Muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado.**

**¡Gracias!**

_**Absurda Cenicienta.**_

Mis pies se arrastraron hacia la entrada de mi casa, la puerta de abrió con un rechinido mientras yo avance por esa casa tan oscura y sola. El cielo me acompañaba en mi sentir, negro apunto de soltar una tormenta en cualquier momento. Un rayo atravesó el cielo, rasgándolo, mi silueta se dibujó en el espejo que tenía a un lado… destrozada, eso se veía en él. Estaba destrozada, desearía jamás a ver ido a ese bar que me recomendaron.

_Mi sonrisa reflejaba felicidad y esa alegría que todos decían que tenía, en mi caminar había el nerviosismo, Sesshomaru me dijo que fuera al bar a las 4 ¿Qué querría? Cruce el umbral de ese bar que ya estaba en boca de todos, y todo mi mundo se fue para abajo, ahí estaba él, mi novio saboreando labios que no eran los míos, acariciando un rostro que no era mío sino el de mi amiga del alma. Kikio. Baje mi mirada ¿hace cuánto de esto? ¿Hace cuánto desde que empecé a perder en tiempo considerándolos mi novio y amiga?_

Alcanzo la manilla de mi habitación entro y apenas pongo un pie dentro de esta me desplomo, las lágrimas fluyeron, el dolor hacia saña en mí, apreté el pedazo de tela en donde estaba mi supuesto corazón, el cual estaba roto en millones de pedazos.

Otro rayo surco el cielo tenebroso, mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar hasta que se posaron en varias cartas que descansaban en mi cómoda, un sentimiento desconocido para mí se apodero de mi cuerpo y antes de poder saber qué hacía, tomo varias de esas cartas y las rompí, las destruí como a mi corazón.

-Te odio- grite sacando la rabia que me quemaba por dentro y guarde hasta llegar a mi refugio.

_-Te amor, eres mi reina, mi todo. _

-¿Por qué decías eso?- tome una foto donde ambos estábamos sonriendo felices… enamorados- ¡¿Por qué?- con todo lo que tenía azote ese retrato al suelo, el cual estallo en miles, miles de pedazos. Incapaz de ser unidos de nuevo- ¿Por qué si no lo sentías? Me siento como cenicienta… una absurda cenicienta. Quisiera volver al cuento en donde era feliz…

_-¿Inuyasha?- lo llame, deseando que no fuese él pero…_

_-¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí?- supongo que viendo el final de nuestra relación. _

_-Inuyasha… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estas con Kikio?- esas preguntas salieron tan tranquilas tan anti-yo- Acaso ¿Ya te aburrí? ¿Empezaras de nuevo con ella?_

_Inuyasha negó la cabeza parecía confundido._

_-Estás loca, yo te amo a ti- hipocresía pero ahí volví a creer en mi cuento de hadas, un cuento de hadas hecho de un papel tan frágil que una vez rasgado no podía arreglarse… y el mío para mi desgracia estaba partido en dos, irremediable._

_-¿Sabes algo querido Inuyasha? Que quise creer en ti pero es hora de aceptar esta cruda verdad y alejarme de esta tontería… y tú- Kikio me dirigió una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, no había culpabilidad en su mirada- aléjate de mí, para siempre._

_-Él es mío._

Ese recuerdo destello en mi mente, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos… me dolía y mucho. Los pedazos de las cartas empezaron a llover a mí alrededor, pedazos de papel, pedazos de mi cuento de hadas hechos trizas por mis manos.

_-Supongo que estoy haciendo un mal tercio, así que me voy- destrozada estaba pero no les daría la satisfacción de verlo._

_-Espera mi reina- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguías torturándome así?- no es lo que parece… bueno si pero… ¡NO, ESPERA!... es que… yo… tú… ella… Mi reina hermos…_

_Levante mi brazo y lo baje con fuerza hasta impactar en el rostro de mi ex-novio._

_-¿Reina? ¡¿Reina dices? Más bien seria cenicienta… una absurda cenicienta._

_Salí los más rápido que pude de ese bar, un segundo más y colapsaría._

_-Lo siento…_

_Me detuve._

_-¿Qué sientes, Sesshomaru? ¿El haberme abierto los ojos o que este en este estado?_

_-Ninguno de los dos, siento que fueras tan lenta como para darte cuenta por ti misma el engaño- me enfurecí y lo encare._

_Fue en ese momento, en que mis ojos se clavaron en los de él, que recordé que yo quería ser feliz, baje la mirada… mi primera lagrima se escapó._

_-Yo quería ser feliz, Sesshomaru… yo quería vivir un cuento de hadas- alce la vista y le sonreí, una sonrisa falsa._

Dolor, amor, dolor, dolor, una combinación de lo más cruel y dolorosa para una persona y más para un corazón.

Tome lo que quedaban de cartas y las despedace igual que las otras.

-¡Quiero mi cuento de hadas, quiero recuperar mi felicidad!- mi voz bajo de nivel- aunque sea un trozo de papel, aunque deba robarlo… quiero de nuevo ese cuento en que era feliz.

Alce mi vista nublada para que en ese momento un pedazo de papel que pasaba frente a mis ojos rebelara la palabra "mi reina", ¿Cuánto iba a durar esta tortura? ¿Cuándo iba dejar de pensar en esa palabra? ¿Mi reina?

_-¿Su reina? Más bien su sirvienta, su trapo… Kagome, que tonta fuiste al creer en sus palabras…_

_-¿Y que debía hacer? ¿Debía confiar en las tuyas? Tú me lastimaste más o igual que él… y no soy su sirvienta ni su trapo, más bien seria cenicienta… una absurda cenicienta._

_-Kagome…_

_Di un paso atrás, está herida y confundida. Una palabra de él y podría volver a creer en un cuento de papel que se haría añicos otra vez. _

-Pero… yo quiero un cuento aunque sea de papel, quiero volver hacer feliz.

¿Una reina? No.

¿Una sirvienta? Jamás.

¿Una cenicienta? Sí, una absurda cenicienta.

Limpie mis lágrimas, esto ya fue demasiado. Una vez roto algo se puede reparar, pero una vez pulverizado algo jamás. Mi cuento jamás volveré a ver, un final feliz no existe.

-Yo forjare mi propio destino… y mi propio cuento, feliz o no, volveré a sonreír.

Mi celular vibro, "Inuyasha" en mi pantalla se leía ese nombre.

-Una absurda cenicienta no necesita un príncipe sapo…

-… esto llego a su fin, Inuyasha.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. También me gustaría pedirles un favor pasen por mi profile y voten en mi encuesta, es para saber que fic desean que continúe mas rápido. Gracias de antemano. **

**Espero sus reviews. **


End file.
